In digital wrist worn timepieces such as watches, chronometers and personal electronic products, data is typically entered or retrieved from the timepiece by manually and repeatedly pushing at least one button to follow a sequence of steps. However, this is a slow process if there are many options to choose from or a lot of information is to be scanned through.
It is important to consider the availability of internal space within the timepiece, and water resistance of the timepiece to protect the internal electrical and mechanical components of the timepiece.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a timepiece that allows entry, retrieval and scanning of data relatively quickly which ensures reliability, water resistance and is relatively simple to manufacture.